Machines utilize a variety of tools, such as for example a powered hammer, for performing tasks. The hammer may be used in in cutting through rocks, demolition of structure, etc. The hammer generally includes a housing assembly having side plates, a power cell and a tool extending from the housing. The housing is coupled to the power cell using mechanical fasteners. During operation, the tool strikes against various work surfaces resulting in disintegration of material. Due to the impact and load transfer to the hammer during operation, the bolts experience fatigue. The side plates, generally having a C-shaped cross section, are prone to wear and damage. In some situations side bolts of the hammer are subject to side loads during operation in confined spaces. This may lead to bending or deformation of the side plates. Accordingly an overall operation, efficiency, and productivity of the machine may be affected due to increase in machine downtime.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,404, hereinafter referred as the '404 patent, describes a hydraulic impact hammer having a protective casing. The protective casing is made of two side plates. Further, the protective casing is provided with attenuation elements for eliminating the noise and vibration caused by the impact hammer The attenuation elements are arranged in the side plates of the protective casing in a manner such that the attenuation elements can be compressed in at least three directions of the housing while fastening the side plates to each other. However, the '404 patent does not provide a robust design of the hammer for preventing wear and failure of the side plates and the side bolts of the hammer.